


When I Kissed The Teacher

by valentime



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is a teacher, Freddie thinks it’s a bad idea but doesn’t do anything to stop roger, John doesn’t want to get in any trouble, M/M, i finished the first chapter at 2:13am, roger just wants some fun before he graduates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentime/pseuds/valentime
Summary: There’s been three things Roger Taylor has been wanting to do since he first started high school. One: make out with Mr May, the hot physics teacher, two: start a food fight in the lunch room, and three: set off the sprinklers in the hallway and get everyone soaked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything since at least, idk, sixth grade? I apologise that it sounds like a five year old made it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“Roger, please don’t get yourself expelled on the last week of school. It’s not worth it.” John said in a monotone voice, barely looking up at Roger from his book.  
“But, John, It’ll be so much-“ Roger was cut off by Freddie throwing his bag down onto the table and taking a seat next to John, and placing a hot chocolate in front of him. John mumbles a quiet “Thank you,” and takes a sip, wincing when the hot liquid burns his tongue.  
“So, Roger dear, what were you saying?” Freddie says while rummaging through the contents of his school bag.  
“I was explaining my excellent plan to John, but he wasn’t having any of it! Please convince him it’s going to be fun, I don’t want to do it alone.” Roger pouts.  
John looks up from his book and shakes his head. “I am not going to be a part of this.” He turns to Freddie with a look of annoyance on his face. “And don’t tell me you’re encouraging this, Fred. You know how much trouble he could get himself in to?”  
Freddie pulls a small brown paper bag out of his backpack and tosses it to Roger. “I’m not encouraging it, but I’m not going to try and stop him dear.” Freddie gives john a slight smile. 

Across the table Roger has discovered what’s inside the small paper bag and grins at the sight of the chocolate chip muffin. “I really want your help with the food fight. I don’t think I could start one on my own.” He looks up at the two boys sitting opposite him, noticing John’s unimpressed facial expression. “I’ll give you some time to think about it. I’m starting with number one today.” Roger giggles. He notices Freddie suppressing a laugh too, which he quickly stops when John glares at him.  
“Deaky darling, as much as I don’t want him to do this, I really want to see if he has the balls to kiss Mr May. You know the two of them would be perfect together. And he’s not even that old either! And as for the other two, they’re definitely enough to earn him a few detentions but, it is the last few days of school. We’ll be out of here soon, let him have some fun.”  
John sighs and places his book down on the table. “You do know that relationships between students and teachers aren’t allowed? You could get the poor guy fired!”  
“Not if nobody finds out, Deaky.” Roger says through a mouthful of chocolate chip muffin. 

-

Roger and Mr May had been subtly flirting with each other since Roger first ended up in his class in eleventh grade. Mr May was a tall, skinny young man with big black curls and a fascination with outer space. The two of them clicked instantly and Mr May even made Roger enjoy learning about physics. 

“Right, it’s five minutes until class is over.” Mr May says to get the attention of his students. “I just wanted to say that I’m really sad you guys are graduating. You’ve been my favourite class so far.” A few students make little ‘aww’ sounds and some others whistle or yell.  
“I’ll miss you guys.” Mr May smiles. 

Roger looks beside him at John, and gives a little smirk as he sticks his hand up.  
“Mr May can I talk to you before I leave?” He flashes an innocent smile at his teacher.  
“Roger, stop.” John whispers and hits him in the arm. Roger gives him a playful wink.  
“Sure Rog, yeah. What about?” Mr May smiles back.  
“Oh nothing, just wanted to say goodbye, that’s all.”  
John buries his head in his arms and mumbles a quiet ‘Jesus Christ’. 

The class goes back to chatting amongst themselves and Roger and Mr May keep eye contact. Roger sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry and Mr May laughs quietly and shakes his head, going back to what he was doing at his desk. 

Roger leans over and pokes John.  
“I’m gonna do it.” He whispers. John lifts his head up and calls Roger an idiot, then puts it back down again. The bell rings and everybody gets up and leaves the classroom, including John. He doesn’t even turn around to look at Roger before he closes the door. 

Roger stands up from his desk and moves over to Mr May’s, taking a seat on top of it.  
“So Brian, are we gonna be keeping in touch once I’m gone?” Roger asks confidently.  
“I suppose so. You know I’ll really miss you, John and Freddie too.” Mr May smiles back.  
Roger looks around the classroom, reminiscing on all the good times he had with John and Mr May.  
He turns back to his teacher and moves closer to him slowly.  
“There’s been something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, Bri.” Roger grins at him.  
“I know Rog. But you shouldn’t. At least wait a few days.”  
Roger crosses his arm and pouts playfully. “Where’s the fun in that?”  
“Yeah, I know. But if anyone finds out you won’t be allowed to graduate and I’ll get fired. Please don’t risk it.” Brian uses his stern teacher voice to get his point across to Roger.  
“Fine. But in four days I’ll be meeting you again.” Roger smirks as he jumps off the desk and walks towards the door. Mr May gets up and follows him. “See you later then, Rog.” 

Roger pauses, then turns around and starts to walk out of the doorway. He then quickly spins back around and wraps his arms around Mr May’s neck. Within seconds he has his lips on Brian’s. It lasts for a few moments before Roger pulls back and looks up at his teacher. Brian sighs, and reaches out to close and lock the classroom door.


	2. Bloody Noses and Butter Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger fulfils his dream of starting (and being a part of) a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, it is late and I have finally finished this chapter. 
> 
> Still not a good writer, feel free to comment some insults about my lack of talent :)

“Holy shit. I can’t believe he actually did it.” Freddie whispers, wide-eyed and staring in awe at a messy haired Roger approaching their usual desks in their next class. It catches the attention of John, who stops chatting with the boy sitting next to him and looks over to the doorway. 

Roger takes a seat at the table next to Freddie and giggles while his two friends stare at him.  
“You know you have-“ John says, motioning to his neck. Roger just grins.  
“Yeah.”  
Freddie snaps out of his stare and laughs.  
“So how was it? Was it good? Tell me everything Roger.” Freddie turns to face Roger completely, with a look of excitement on his face. John can’t help but feel intrigued either, and leans forward so he can see past Freddie and listen to Roger tell the story.  
“It was magical.” Roger pauses. “Do you really want to know everything though?” He raises his eyebrow.  
John’s eyes go wide as he yells out a loud “No!” that causes most of the class to turn and look at them. They’re then distracted by their history teacher walking into the classroom. 

“For god’s sake though Roger, please fix your hair.” John says quietly. Roger pulls his backpack into his lap and begins searching for his hairbrush.  
Freddie looks over at John and quietly asks “Do you think he’s going to go through with the rest of it?” John takes a moment to think about the question. “Unfortunately, I think so.” 

The teacher silences the class and begins talking about the lesson’s topic. Roger starts to brush his hair and doesn’t really pay much attention to what he’s saying.  
“So to start us off we’ll all be writing a short little biography on Adolf Eichmann, only 500 words, shouldn’t take you-“ The teacher spots Roger not listening and pauses his sentence.  
“Mr Taylor, This is a classroom not a hair salon. Put your brush away and pay attention.” He says, slightly raising his voice towards the end.  
Roger scrambles to put his brush away in his bag and open his book.  
“If I catch you not focusing again you’ll have 700 words instead of 500 like everyone else.”  
“Sorry sir.” Roger lowers his head down. 

-

The next day during their lunch break Roger decides he’ll try to start an argument with another student. It turns out he doesn’t need to though, as he and his two friends walk in to the lunch room and discover a big, beefy eleventh grader making fun of a quiet little ninth grader. He recognised the little kid to be one of his old neighbours, Daniel. 

Roger listens in on their conversation for a little while and then finally steps in.  
“Hey asshole, leave the kid alone.” He says confidently to the eleventh grader. The bully turns around and looks at Roger confused.  
“What?” He says.  
“I said leave the kid alone.” Roger takes a step towards the younger student, who raises his eyebrows.  
“How about you mind your own business? This doesn’t involve you.” The beefy kid pauses. “I don’t even know who you are.” Him and his group of friends behind him laugh.  
“Doesn’t matter who I am, back off and let the kid be.” Roger raises his voice.  
The bully steps forward and goes to take a swing at Roger but misses when he ducks out of the way. Roger quickly reaches over to Daniel’s table and grabs his sandwich. He pulls the first slice of bread off and throws it to the floor, leaving him with the tuna filling on the remaining slice of bread. He slaps the bread onto the bully’s face, and it slowly slides off and onto the floor. The bully starts shaking with rage and wipes the creamy tuna spread off his eyes and flicks it onto the floor.  
Daniel, John and Freddie all stare in shock as the large eleventh grader punches Roger in the face. He stumbles back, holding his nose as blood drips all down the front of his shirt. 

Roger takes a few seconds to shake off his dizzyness before he kicks the other boy in the crotch. One of the bully’s friends grabs some random girl’s lunch, a Tupperware container full of spaghetti, and pelts it at Roger.  
John rushes over to a table with a group of girls sitting at it and smiles, takes some of their food, apologises, and immediately throws two of the meals at the group of bullies.  
Three of them get covered in soup, and the other two have butter chicken splattered all over their uniforms.  
Roger looks over at John, who’s only now realising what he’s just done.  
Nobody says a word for a few moments, until a young girl sitting in the corner of the room yells “Food fight!” and everyone begins tossing their meals at total strangers across the lunchroom. 

The scene is complete chaos. There’s girls squealing and running out of the room to get to safety, groups of friends turned against each other, and students wearing complete strangers lunches. Roger looks around at everyone in the room with glee.  
“We did it John!” He exclaims to his friend, right as he receives some chocolate milk in his face. John just laughs and searches around for Freddie. He spots him using his school bag to protect himself from the flying food.  
“Poor Fred, it would really be a shame if something got in his perfect hair.” Roger giggles. John laughs and picks up a pile of ramen from the floor, then tosses it at Freddie, hitting the back of his head. He spins around and looks for the culprit. John and Roger hi five each other and explode into a fit of laughter.  
“I do feel kind of bad, Deaky.” Roger giggles, looking at his furious friend.  
Roger and John share a look.  
“No I don’t.” Roger keeps laughing. 

Moments later a bunch of teachers come bursting into the room, searching around for the cause of the chaos. One of the teachers locates the group of bullies and immediately runs over to them, yelling about detention. Roger notices Mr May in the group of teachers, who he assumes is looking around for him.  
Mr May finally spots roger in the crowd and stares at him with his hands on his hips. The stare morphs into a look of worry and concern when he notices Roger’s bloody nose and he rushes over to him and John. He grabs their arms and begins to lead them out of the room.  
“Where’s Freddie?” He says.  
Roger tilts his head towards the corner where Freddie is once again trying to shield himself from the food being thrown in all directions. Mr May calls out “Freddie, come with me.” And the teenager quickly comes to join the group.  
They rush out of the lunch room and make their way through the hallway and up the stairs to Mr May’s classroom. Once they’re all inside he closes the door and turns to the three boys.  
“Anyone want to explain how that all happened?”  
The boys stand in silence and Mr May clears his throat.  
“I’m waiting.” He says.  
Freddie and John look at Roger.  
“Alright, god. I started it.” Roger admits.  
“Why?” Mr May asks, confused.  
“It’s a long story, sir.” John interrupts.  
“Right. And I’ve told you John, you can call me Brian.” Mr May says gently.  
He steps closer to Roger and examines his bloody nose.  
“Who did this Rog?” He asks.  
“Some eleventh grader. I was trying to stop him from teasing this little kid.” Roger replies, like it was no big deal.  
“Are you in any pain?” Mr May says in a worried tone.  
“If I say yes will you kiss it better?” Roger winks. Brian shoots him a worried look.  
Freddie notices and reassures Mr May, “It’s ok dear, Roger told us all about it. We won’t tell a soul.”  
The teacher looks over to John, who nods and mimes the action of zipping his lips closed.  
“Jesus Roger. And no, I won’t kiss it better. Not here anyways.” Brian laughs.  
“Does that mean you will later?” Roger says with fake puppy dog eyes.  
“Sure. But for now let’s get you cleaned up in the bathroom, then I’ll walk you to the sick bay.” Brian steps back and looks at John and Freddie.  
“You guys too.” 

The four boys head out of the classroom and down the stairs and through the hallway until they reach the bathroom at the end. They open the door and see 30 or so students trying to clean food out of their clothes and hair. Some boys had rinsed their hair in the basins and were holding their heads under the hand dryers, and some were using toilet paper to remove chunks of food from their uniforms.  
Mr May turns around and exits the bathroom, with Roger, John and Freddie following behind him. He leads them up to the second floor and into the math and science staffroom. It’s completely deserted, as all the teachers were most likely in the lunch room dealing with the mess.  
Mr May walks over to his desk and retrieves a key from the top drawer.  
Roger notices his desk is covered in sticky notes and there’s a small framed picture of Brian and his dog is resting against a stack of papers.  
“That’s so cute, Bri.” Roger smiles, pointing to the frame.  
Brian looks up at the picture of him with his dog. “Oh yeah, that’s my girl Mopsy. She’s adorable isn’t she.” He smiles.  
Roger smirks and says “Yeah I guess the dog is cute too.”  
Mr May turns several shades of pink. 

“Oh Jesus you two. Can we please go to the bathroom so I can get these disgusting noodles out of my hair.” Freddie says impatiently.  
Mr May leads them to the staff toilet and unlocks the door for them to all go in. Freddie and John immediately grab some paper towel and run it under the tap to wipe their faces clean. Mr May closes the lid on the toilet and gestures for Roger to sit. He also picks up some paper towel and runs it under the water. He squeezes it out, and crouches down in front of Roger. He starts trying to scrub off all the dried blood from Roger’s face so he can get a better look at his nose.  
“Does it look bad, Bri?” Roger asks.  
Brian examines Roger’s nose.  
“I mean, it does look slightly crooked, and it’s definitely bruised, but we’ll take you to the office after everyone’s cleaned up.” He says. “Or if you prefer, I can take you to the doctors after school.” Brian leans back so he can look at Roger’s whole face properly, and waits for him to make a decision.  
Roger smiles and says, “I wanna spend more time with you. Take me to the doctor?”  
Brian shakes his head and laughs. “Sure.” 

The boys finish cleaning themselves up, though Roger can’t remove the blood from his shirt. They all exit the staffroom and begin to walk back to Mr May’s classroom when the principal, Mrs King, calls out to them from across the hallway.  
“Mr Taylor, Mr Deacon, Mr Mercury! Go to the office immediately!”  
The three boys go pale.


End file.
